V9.18 (Teamfight Tactics)
|Release = September , 2019 |Related = TFT 9.18 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.17 (Teamfight Tactics) |Next = V9.19 (Teamfight Tactics) }} :For the main game patch, see V9.18. Teamfight Tactics V9.18 Cosmetics ;Little Legends * Series Four Egg added. ** Dango, its base egg and 5 variants added. ** Fuwa, its base egg and 5 variants added. ** Shisa, its base egg and 5 variants added. Game ;Champion drop rates * Adjusted tier drop rates. ** Tier 1 drop chance changed to from . ** Tier 2 drop chance changed to from . ** Tier 3 drop chance changed to from . ** Tier 4 drop chance changed to from . ** Tier 5 drop chance changed to from . ;Champion pool sizes * Tier 3 champions in pool reduced to 18 from 21. ;Experience * Experience to reach level 5 increased to 12 from 10. * Experience to reach level 6 increased to 20 from 18. * Experience to reach level 7 increased to 32 from 30. * Experience to reach level 8 increased to 50 from 46. * Experience to reach level 9 increased to 70 from 64. ;Grievous Wounds * Tooltips now properly state that they reduce healing by 80% rather than 100%. ;In-game music * New in-game music. * The new music will change based on what phase of the game you're in. For instance, during shopping phase the music is calmer and less busy, but as battle phase starts the music transitions into a more energetic combat driven style. * There are also 3 different "chapters" of music: the first chapter goes from the beginning of the game to when first player is knocked out. The second is from that point until there are only 3 players left. Then the final chapter brings us home. ;Loading Screen * In Loading Screen now shows other players' TFT rank. ;Mystery Box System * New loot-boxes for PvE rounds, with random rarity: ** Common boxes contain: , champions, or . ** Uncommon Boxes contain: component items, , champions, or . ** Rare boxes contain: , advanced items, , champions, or . * Every player gets approximately the same number of boxes across a single game. * Every player gets approximately the same number of item components across a single game. Champions ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Ability duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. * Ability maximum damage increased to from . ; * Ability was bouncing two more times than intended. It now bounces the appropriate amount of times. ; * Base attack damage increased to 55 from 50. * will no longer be able to escape the root from The Hextech Ultimatum by using her Last Caress. * If is hit by The Hextech Ultimatum, she will now dash in place rather than lose all of her mana without transforming. * If is hit by The Hextech Ultimatum, he will not cast his ability while rooted. * If is hit by The Hextech Ultimatum, she will not cast her ability while rooted. ; * Spiderling base attack damage increased to 60 from 50. ; * Increased damage threshold reduced to from . * Execute damage multiplier reduced to % from %. ** Execute damage reduced to from . ; * Base armor increased to 30 from 20. ; * Base attack damage reduced to 50 from 55. ; * Maximum mana reduced to 85 from 100. ; * Maximum mana increased to 65 from 50. * Ability now always deals true damage if 3 Void is active. ; * Ability will now work consistently on isolated summoned minions and neutral monsters. ; * Base health reduced to 850 from 1000. * Base attack damage reduced to 75 from 80. ; * Starting mana reduced to 50 from 75. ; * Fixed a bug where she was healing for half the intended amount. ; * Base health increased to 500 from 450. * Blue Card mana restore increased to from . Traits ; * Bonus critical strike damage changed to from . * Bonus critical strike chance changed to from . * Jump delay increased to seconds from . ; * Will not gain mana through their trait if . ; * Golem's base armor increased to 40 from 20. ; * Damage blocked increased to from . ; * Bonus ability power changed to from . ; * At 4 Wildlings, basic attacks cannot be . Items ;Item stacking and clarity * Adding copies of items that do not stack will now cause them to bounce off any champion they are placed on. * Unique items will be labelled as such in their tooltips. These include: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * Attack damage reduced to 15 from 20. ; * Can no longer stack multiple instances of this item on the same champion. ; * Attack damage reduced to 15 from 20. ; * Can no longer stack multiple instances of this item on the same champion. * Tooltip now properly reflects the extra mana it grants. ; * Debuff duration increased to 4 seconds from . ; * Can no longer stack multiple instances of this item on the same champion. * Tooltip now properly reflects the extra health it grants. ; * Attack damage reduced to 15 from 20. ; * Attack damage reduced to 15 from 20. ; * Attack damage reduced to 30 from 40. ; * Can no longer stack multiple instances of this item on the same champion. ; * Shield strength increased to 300 from 250. * Shield duration increased to 7 seconds from 6. * No longer gives its buff to enemy team units if re-enabled after . ; * Now properly hits the main target of an ability. ; * Can no longer stack multiple instances of this item on the same champion. ; - New item * Places on a champion to create a 1-star copy of that champion and add it to your bench. * Mystery boxes. ; * Can no longer stack multiple instances of this item on the same champion. ; * Can no longer stack multiple instances of this item on the same champion. ; * Attack damage reduced to 15 from 20. ; * Chance to trigger effect increased to 33% from 25%. * Disarm duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ; * Attack damage reduced to 15 from 20. ; * Attack damage reduced to 30 from 40. * Can no longer stack multiple instances of this item on the same champion. ; * Can no longer stack multiple instances of this item on the same champion. ; * Attack damage reduced to 15 from 20. * No longer gives its buff to enemy team units if re-enabled after . ; * Banish duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. Hotfixes September 11th Hotfix ;Bugs and Spatula * Fixed a bug where you were charged too much gold when buying a unit, which also allowed your gold to go into negatives but display as 0. * Removed from Uncommon boxes as intended. * Lowered the drop rate of from Rare boxes. References Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes